It's you I Love, Taichi
by Samantha J. Mulder
Summary: Taiora!! Um....people get confused, jump to conclusions...daaa...just read it..please....


Daaaaa!!! Ya write one good romance then suddenly you're a romance writer......this is for all y'all who like "Always..." so much. I guess I'm really a romantic....enjoy!  
************************************  
Its you I love, Taichi  
"Hey Tai! Matt! Wait up!" Sora Takenouchi yelled to her friends from down the hall one day after school.   
"Hey Sora!" Taichi Kamiya said, happy to see his best friend as she dodged kids to get to him.  
"Hey," Yamato Ishida said quietly. There was something on his mind.   
As the three walked home, Sora and Tai were having a rather loud and energetic conversation about soccer and Matt was still in deep thought.   
"Hey, Matt!" Sora said. "Matt! Hello! Earth to Matt!"  
Matt snapped out of his thoughts. "Wha? Were you talking to me, Sora?"  
"No, I was talking to my invisible friend, whose name also happens to Matt," Sora replied sarcastically as Tai laughed.   
"Aw knock it off you two," Matt said.  
"Anyway," Sora said, "You doing anything tonight, Matt?"  
"My bands got rehearsal."  
"Really? Mind if I come watch?"  
"Sure," he replied as they approached his apartment building, "See ya then Sora."  
"Later!" Sora and Tai replied. They walked in silence until Tai asked, "Sora, why were you so interested in what Matt's doing tonight?"  
Sora looked a little surprised but replied "It's Friday and I have nothing to do tonight."  
"So?"  
"So…. everyone else was busy so I asked Matt what he was doing."  
"You didn't ask me."  
"Its Friday, you have soccer practice." Sora pointed out.   
"You're right." Tai said, "You know me too well, Sora."  
"Now is that a good thing or a bad thing?" Sora said, grinning.   
"Your lucky to be friends with such an awesome guy like me!" Tai shot back.  
Sora smacked him upside the head and said, "You're such a moron, Tai."   
"I'm funny and you know it, Sora."  
"Whatever." She replied, rolling her eyes.   
By this time they'd come to Sora's apartment. "See ya Tai!" Sora said, opening the door.   
"You're coming to my game on Sunday, right?"  
"You bet."  
"Ok, see ya Sunday!"  
Tai walked the rest of the way home alone, feeling great. He loved spending time with over Sora, especially sine he'd realized how he really felt about her. Of course, he didn't have the courage to tell her.   
"I have the crest of courage and I cant ell Sora how I feel about her. I mean, I can face a mega digimon with no problem but I cant ell my best friend that I'm in love with her!" Tai thought "Baka!" he smacked on the forehead.  
When he entered hi apartment, he was still thinking about Sora. He was thinking so hard that he didn't notice when Kari said, "Hey Tai." In fact he didn't notice her until she grabbed the back of his shirt collar.   
"Huh?" he questioned. "Kari?"  
"Yeah. From the looks of it you're thinking about something important maybe…a girl?"  
"What?!"  
"And would that girl be…..Sora?"  
"Ahhhhh!!! I mean…No! I mean…what in the digiworld are you talking about, Kari?"  
"This!" Kari held up a dark green spiral notebook.   
"My journal! You read it!"  
Kari smirked and nodded. "You left it on the coffee table"  
"Kari! I'm gonna kill you!"  
"From what I read, you're really crazy about Sora. See it says right here." Kari pointed to a page. "And I quote, 'Sora's so sweet, cute and loveable, not to mention beautiful. I'm just crazy about her'"  
"Gimmie that!" Tai made a grab for the notebook but Kari dodged.   
"So can I tell her?"  
"No!"  
Then the doorbell rang. "That's TK!" Kari yelled. She sprinted towards the door with Tai right behind her. She ran through the door and slammed it behind her. Tai, then, slammed into it. He landed on the floor with a thud.  
Kari opened the door again and Tai could see TK standing behind her. "Here you go, Taichi," She said, giggling as she tossed the notebook to him, then left.  
"Sisters!" Tai muttered, getting up. Then her went off to his room to get ready for soccer practice.   
Meanwhile, Sora had changed out of her green school uniform and into a pair of jeans a t-shirt that read "Masaki Computers" across the front. The shirt had originally belonged to Izzy but Sora had borrowed it for some reason. She giggled looking down at it. "I should probably give this back to Izzy," she thought. "I wonder if he ever missed it."  
Sora told her mom she was leaving and then started off to Matt's.   
Usually Sora loved listening to Matt and his band but tonight something was bothering her. "I wonder why Tai was so curious about me spending time with Matt." She thought. "Maybe I should spend some time with Tai this weekend. It's not like I don't want to. Being with Tai always makes me feel good. If only I could tell him how much I love him…" Sora's thoughts were interrupted by Matt tapping her on the shoulder.   
"Hey Sora," he said. "We're done with practice, can I walk you home?"  
"Huh? Oh, sure Matt." She replied.  
As they walked in silence, Matt noticed Sora wasn't her usual up-beat energetic self.   
"Sora," Matt said, "Is anything wrong?"  
"Wha?" Sora said, suddenly pulled from her thoughts. "Oh, its nothing."  
"I know you better than that Sora. Something's wrong. You know you can talk to me about anything right?"  
"Yeah…..ok…..I guess it might help to talk about it. Just as long as you don't tell anyone."  
"Ok. I promise."  
"Ok…the thing in Matt…..I-I'm in love."  
"In love?" Matt repeated. "With who?"  
"With…er….um….Tai." Sora managed, blushing.  
"Tai?" the blond questioned. "Hmmm.. so you gonna tell him?"  
"No! I mean……oh I dunno. How could I? He and I have been best friends practically our whole lives, what if it ruins our friendship? What do I do Matt?"  
She looked at him with a face that said, "help me!"  
"Sora," he said as they stopped walking in front of her apartment building. "If you really love Tai, and I think you do, seeing how upset you are over this, if you really love him, you should tell him. If he doesn't feel the same way, it's his loss. But if he does, and I'm pretty sure he does, and you don't tell him, you'll regret it for the rest of your life."  
Sora looked up into her friend's sparkling blue eyes as she thought about what he'd said. Everything was slowly starting to make sense to her.   
"You're right Matt. I think I'm finally starting to figure everything out."  
"I'm glad. " Matt replied as he dug through his pocket for something. He finally pulled out his beat up silver harmonica and handed it to Sora. "I want you to have this." He said. "It's gotten me through some rough times and I think you need it more than me right now. Whenever you're your feeling down, just play it. It's a great way to get your emotions out."   
Sora stared down at the harmonica in her hand. "Wow thanks Matt." She gave him a friendly hug. "Thanks for everything."  
"Sure, Sora anytime." He replied, returning the hug.  
Meanwhile, Tai had just turned the corner to walk down Sora's street. He had decided to stop by and talk to her. He had finally gotten up enough courage to tell her how he felt. That's when he saw Matt and Sora hugging in front of her apartment building.  
Tai stopped dead in his tracks. He had finally decided to tell Sora he loved her and there she was, with another guy. And Matt of all people! Tai turned and ran before they could see him. He ran all the way home, tears streaming down his face.   
"Thanks again Matt." Sora said as she turned to go up to her apartment.  
"Happy to help. Later Sora." Matt replied and started to walk off.  
"Wait! Matt! One more thing!" Sora called. He turned around. "Now you know that I'm in love with Tai…who do you have a crush on?"  
"Me? Da! Ah….nobody!" he said in a hurry.  
"Aw, C'mon. I promise I won't tell anyone. I probably don't even know her."  
"Oh alright…if you must know its…. Mimi"  
"Ah-ha! I knew it!"  
"Yeah…" Matt was now blushing a deep crimson.  
"So when are you going to ask her out?"  
"WHAT? I could do that….I mean….er….."  
Sora laughed. "Matt 'Da Man' Ishida is afraid to ask a girl out. Even a girl that he's know for five years. This is too funny."  
"Aw, knock it off Sora. If it'll make you happy I'll ask her out."  
"Good"  
"Are you done embarrassing me? Can I leave now?"  
Sora laughed again. "Sure. See ya later Matt."  
"Later"  
The phone rang at the Kamiya's as Tai burst through the door. Kari answered it. "Hello, Kamiya residence"  
"Hey Kari," the familiar voice at the other end said. "This is Sora, is Tai home?"  
"Oh hi, Sora. Yeah. Hang on."  
Kari stopped her brother before he walked into his room.   
"Tai," she said, "Phone's for you."  
"Who is it?"  
"Sora"  
"Tell her I'm busy." Tai said. He couldn't face talking to her right now.   
"He's kinda busy, Sora." Kari said into the receiver.  
"Ok, thanks Kar, bye."  
"Bye" Kari hung up the phone and stared after her brother.   
"I wonder what's wrong with Tai." She though. "He usually jumps at the chance to talk to Sora. She's he's best friend…..and a lot more. I wonder what happened to make him want to avoid her."  
Kari knocked on Tai's door. "Tai?" she questioned as she opened the door and found Tai on his bed, crying.  
Kari sat down next to him and asked gently, "Tai, what's wrong?"  
Tai looked into Kari's dark crimson eyes. They reminded him of Sora's eyes of the same color.   
"Kari…it's just…Sora…."  
"What about her?"  
"She….Matt!" he exclaimed, not making much sense.  
"Calm down Tai. Tell me what happened."   
Tai stopped crying and said, "I was on my way to Sora's, finally ready to tell her how I feel, and I saw her and Matt hugging."  
Tai started to cry again as Kari hugged him. "It's ok, Tai. Why don't you go take a shower and go to bed early? I'm sure you'll feel better in the morning." Tai nodded.  
As Kari exited Tai's room and walked into the living room, she thought, "This must have really broke Tai's heart. I've never seen him this upset before. He really does love Sora. If only she knew…." Kari picked up the phone and dialed the Takenouchi's number. "I better call Sora and see what's going on."  
Sora answered with a cheerful, "Hello? This is Sora."  
"Hey Sora, its Kari."  
"Hi, Kari, what's up?"  
"It's Tai….he's really upset about something?"  
"Tai?" Sora asked, suddenly concerned. "What happened?"  
"It seems you broke his heart."  
"I…broke his heart?" Sora was baffled by what the younger girl was saying.  
"He really loves you Sora…and then he saw you and Matt hugging and it hurt him so much."  
"Me…and Matt? That hug…. meant nothing. Matt had just helped me sort out my feelings….my feelings about Tai."  
Everything was making sense to Kari now. She could see this was all a case of jumping to conclusions.   
"I never meant to hurt Tai." Sora continued. "I wouldn't dream of hurting him. That hug was just a hug between friends. I didn't even know Tai was there…Oh Kari…I really screwed up didn't I?"  
Kari could hear Sora start to cry. "Sora, It's ok. Just talk to Tai tomorrow or at his game on Sunday. I'm sure he'll understand."   
"You're right Kari. I'll just tell him it was all a big misunderstanding…and I'll tell him how I really tell about feel about him."  
"Good"  
"Well talk to ya later Kari."  
"Bye."  
That night, Sora couldn't sleep. She kept thinking about Tai. She loved him so much and hated knowing he was hurting. Especially because of her. She lay on her bed, just staring at the ceiling, until she remembered something Matt had said.   
She reached over to her nightstand and picked up the harmonica. She tried to play   
And discovered she certainly didn't have that knack for music that Matt had. She sounded awful until she quit thinking about it and just played from her heart. She wasn't quite as good as Matt but she wasn't terribly bad ethier. What she played really reflected how she felt: sad, confused and torn up inside.   
"Matt was right." She thought. "This really is a great way to get your emotions out."  
The next morning Sora woke up, knowing exactly what she had to. She called Tai and when no one answered, she left a message on his answering machine, begging him to call her.   
She tried calling Tai at least 10 more times that day, leaving messages with every member of his family. He just flat out refused to talk to her. She tried for the last time at 9:46 that night, still to no avail.   
Sora slammed down the phone in frustration. "Why won't he return my calls! Baka!" she though. "I'll just have to talk to him in person at his game tomorrow."  
At 3:30 that morning, Tai woke up in a cold sweat and couldn't go back to sleep, which didn't matter since he hadn't slept much anyway. He just lay on his bed thinking about what had happened.   
At Tai's soccer game the next day, Sora sat in the stands and watched him. He wasn't himself. He just jogged up and down the field, his mind not really on the game.   
The game ended in a 1-1 tie, mainly because Tai wasn't playing in his high energy, aggressive way and scoring goals.   
As he left the field Sora walked up to him and said, "Hey, Tai, I-"  
He just shot her a look and ran off down the street. Sora ran after him. When she caught up, she said, "Tai! I need to talk to you!" Tai just continued to ignore her.  
Sora had had enough. She jumped and tackled him.  
"Tai, I want you to tell mw what's going on." She said firmly as she pinned him to the ground.   
"What does it matter to you?" Tai yelled at her. "You don't care about me!"  
"Don't care about you? What are you talking about Tai? I'm in love with you!" Sora shouted back.   
Tai looked surprised. "What? You're….in love….with me?" Tai stuttered. "But what about you and Matt?"  
"Matt and I are just friends, good friends, but just friends. When I hugged him, it meant nothing, just a friendly hug. I never wanted to hurt you, Tai, I love you." Sora let him up.  
"Sora….I love you too." He hugged her tight. "I'm sorry about all this. I shouldn't jump to conclusions. I'm so sorry."  
"It's ok, Tai. Let's just never let it happen again."  
"Right." Tai smiled at her and she smiled back. She wrapped her arms around his neck as they passionaltey kissed.   
It didn't matter to Sora that the back of Tai's neck was all sweaty or that her heart was beating a million miles per hour. None of that mattered because the feel of his strong arms around her waist was too incredible and the taste of his lips on hers was indescribable. She never wanted the moment to end.   
They sat there for a long time, just holding each other. Nether of them wanted to be anywhere else because they'd both found exactly where they belonged.   
THE END  
  
Well, I hope ya liked that. I wrote one really boring weekend. Please review...arrigato!   
^.^ Sora Takenouchi   



End file.
